The invention relates to a method of producing profiled workpieces on a machine tool in which there is relative reciprocating movement between a holder for a tool and a carrier for the work, whereby the tool in the holder forms a profile on a workpiece held by the carrier
In machine tools, the toolholders of which execute a reciprocating stroke movement, the length of the profile to be produced, seen in the direction of the stroke, is limited by the maximum stroke of the tool-holder. A gear generating machine, for example, has a maximum adjustable length of stroke of the ram spindle which carries the toolholder. The maximum generating or profile length which can be produced is limited by this length of stroke. Thus large generating or profile lengths require machine tools, the toolholders of which are able to execute a correspondingly great stroke movement. These machine tools are, however, expensive to procure and maintain. Furthermore, such machine tools have the disadvantage that, as a result of their great length of stroke, the stroke frequency is lower than in machine tools with a short length of stroke. A further disadvantage of the machine tools with a great length of stroke lies in that, as a result of the long contact time between workpiece and tool, the tool life is reduced. The above applies in the same manner to machine tools in which the work-carrier performs the reciprocating stroke movement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method by means of which relatively large profile lengths can be produced with a machine tool which has only a limited stroke of its toolholder or work-carrier for this purpose.